The present disclosure relates to modifying graphic objects. A graphic object, which can include vector objects, raster objects, text objects, and others, can be represented using a dataset stored in an electronic document. A computer can interpret the dataset to generate (e.g., using a processor) and display (e.g., using a monitor) a graphical representation of the graphic object. The dataset conforms to a particular data format and/or a particular standard for representing graphic objects. The data format or standard allows the dataset to be interpreted by one or more software applications. For example, a first software application is adapted to interpret graphic objects having a first data format, and a second software application is adapted to interpret graphic objects having a second data format. A graphic object having the first data format can be “exported” to generate a graphic object having the second data format, so that the second software application can render and/or edit the graphic object.